


【all羡】莲梦（番外1）

by ylkbx



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx





	【all羡】莲梦（番外1）

海棠醉 眠羡

魏无羡回到莲花坞时，带着满身风尘。

这次外出夜猎，他约摸离开了两个月，同蓝忘机去了西域。

这些年他同蓝忘机去过很多地方，当年蓝二公子对他的承诺，最终还是实现了，当然，这里面有江澄的退让和江枫眠的纵容，不然他一个有孩子的坤泽，如何能抛下一切肆意逍遥。

但是他的根在这里。

他已经不再是一朵无根的浮萍，风筝飞的再高再远，他也会降落在这里。

魏无羡回来的时候是清晨，清晨的莲花坞静还未苏醒，到处悄悄的，夏日的热浪还未浮起，难得的清新宁静。

魏无羡回了自己幼时住的寝殿，这里被人日日打扫，与多年前并无二致，丫鬟杏儿看到他回来，吓了一大跳，跳起来便要去禀报，嘴里念着小公子与小小姐都日日念着他，却被他叫住了:“去打水，我浑身脏兮兮的，没法去见孩子，还有，先别告诉其他人我回来了。”

杏儿从他与江澄成婚便跟着他，服侍他多年，平日最听他的话，忙应下了，去打了热水来。

魏无羡从头到脚把自己洗了个干净，草草擦干身子便扑倒在床上。

杏儿见他瘫在床上壮若挺尸，便拿了张干净的手巾给他擦头发，边擦边问:“夫人不回绯园休息吗？虽然宗主昨日出门了，尚未归，但孩子们都在。”

这个宗主说的却是江澄了，江澄于五年前便继承了江家，成日忙的脚不沾地，江枫眠早已不过问家中事务，只在莲花坞闲散度日。

魏无羡闭上眼道:“太累了，我先睡一觉，再去见孩子们。”他说完就没了声响，却是已经睡着了。

杏儿见状将锦被搭在他身上，关门退了出去。

————————————  
这一觉便睡到了晌午，魏无羡爬起来，穿上杏儿备好的紫色家服，便着杏儿去寻江云，江云现在在江家管家，他听闻魏无羡回来了，一会儿便赶了过来。

魏无羡见他，问道:“江澄去哪里了？”

江云道:“宗主去了义阳郡，有些生意上的事，明日便归。”

魏无羡点点头:“江叔叔在哪里？”

江云道:“先生现在在畅园，但他下午要出门会友，恐晚上才归，你要去见先生吗？”

魏无羡想了想，摇摇头:“我去陪孩子们，你先不要告诉江叔叔我回来了。”

江云拱手称是。

————————————  
魏无羡去了绯园，一进门，唤了一声:“江茗，江玥，爹爹回来了！”

“爹爹！”屋里旋风一般冲出两个孩子，男孩子高一些，已及他的腰，扑上来便搂住他不放，女娃还是个小豆丁，只抱住他的腿，软糯糯的同他撒娇:“爹爹，玥儿好想你～”

魏无羡一手一个将两个娃娃抱起来:“爹爹对不住玥儿，让玥儿等久了，”他说着，抱着两个孩子进了屋。

恰逢午膳时间，三人一起吃了饭，阿茗已七岁了，平日里，都是自己吃饭，玥儿才两岁，本来是姆妈带的多，魏无羡怜惜她，今日竟主动喂她吃饭，一不小心多吃了不少，事后只好又带着二人一通玩闹。

魏无羡从袖中取出一个乾坤袋，他此次从西域回来，带了不少当地的小玩意，两个孩子看的都一脸惊喜，魏无羡见他们感兴趣，又讲了不少西域风情给他们听，二人听的津津有味。

阿茗下午本有课业安排，然三人难得玩儿的尽兴，魏无羡不愿扫他的兴，便帮他推掉了，晚上却还是要好好补回来。

吃完晚膳，阿茗便去温书了，阿玥年龄小，下午玩的累了，被姆妈逗着玩了一会儿，困意上来，被哄着睡了。

魏无羡晚上喝了些酒，趁着月色爬上了屋顶，晚风阵阵温柔的略过他的发间，他极目远眺，府中大大小小的灯笼被点亮，整个莲花坞陷在一片温暖的光芒之中，这是他的家。

他看着远处，离绯园百于米之遥便是畅园，他突然想到乾坤袋中的一样东西，脸颊飞起一丝红晕，足下一点，向畅园飞去。

——————————  
江枫眠晚上喝了几杯旧友带来的桃花酿，有一丝微醺。

他回到莲花坞时，整个莲花坞已经睡着了，屋檐的灯笼发出柔和的光芒，虫声阵阵听着格外清明。

他缓步回到畅园，着人打来热水清洗一番，便只着里衣，往卧房走去，推开门，却发现屋里有异样，屋里只有一盏红烛亮着，默默的流着蜡泪，床榻上的被褥散开了，盖着什么东西，鼓起一个大包，江枫眠见着一愣，他顿了顿脚步，随即往床榻走去，扯住那锦被的一角大力掀开，只见一个粉衣佳人跪坐在他的榻上，剑眉星目，唇红齿白，眉间画着西域的花钿妆，一朵莲花被描栩栩如生。

美人身着西域风情的纱衣，细软的抹胸襦裙卡在胸口，上面大片的锁骨露在外面，肩上罩着粉色外衫也是透明的，洁白如玉的肩头在烛光下泛着光，下身的衬裙只到小腿，纤细的脚踝上套着一串铃铛，美人见他目光往下落，局促的动了一下脚，铃铛叮叮作响。

江枫眠温柔一笑，见面前的人飞红了双颊，抬头小心翼翼的看他，便伸出手捏住了那小巧的下巴，轻声道:“我道是什么山精女鬼潜了进来，不想是月下仙子……”

他低头，轻轻吻了吻那花儿一般的唇，刚想退开再好好欣赏一番，他口中的月下仙子已伸出双手勾紧了他的脖子，柔软的唇压了上来，坤泽急切的攀了上来，将口中的甜蜜与他分享，调皮的小舌探进他的嘴里，舔着他的牙齿，舌尖，急切的搜刮他口中的天乾气息。

他太紧张了，江枫眠想着，便伸出手，搂住面前的人，安抚的抚摸对方的紧绷的后背。

他总是怕做的不够好，讨好不了天乾，其实他不知道的是，他根本什么都不用做，只消一个眼神，便可令人趋之若鹜。

江枫眠闭上眼睛，侧着头用力的亲吻怀里的人，含住他的唇，舌尖在两人的口中势均力敌的交缠，倾尽全力的爱抚才能让坤泽安心，怀里的人不再颤抖，两人亲的气喘吁吁，末了，难舍难分的唇轻轻的碰了两下，分开了，魏婴的呼吸近在咫尺，炙热而甜蜜，他搂紧江枫眠的脖子:“江叔叔。”

他的每一个动作，江枫眠都能心领神会，月余不见，不安又笼罩了他，江枫眠露出温柔的一笑，毫不吝啬眼中的爱意，一只手搂住那纤细的腰，一只手托着丰润的臀，将魏婴整个搂在怀里:“阿羡，在外月余，怕是没有想过我一刻。”

这株长在江家的园中的牡丹终究是盛放了，日日的爱意浇灌，成就了他的万般妖娆。

魏婴凑上来，红润的唇贴着江枫眠的脸颊一路滑到脖子，撒娇般用鼻尖在他胸前磨蹭:“江叔叔惯会冤枉我，阿羡很想你，”坤泽在他怀里扬起头，媚眼如丝:“阿羡想日日与江叔叔相对，只怕叔叔会厌弃。”

江枫眠抱着他在床边坐下，让他坐在自己怀里，他上下打量魏婴，目光炙热，调笑道:“所以仙子，这是哪一出啊？”

魏婴撑直腰，对着他扯了扯身上的衣裙:“我看酒肆里舞娘穿的，偷偷买了一件，她能连转十八圈，”他说着，拎起罩在肩膀上的长纱，“飘起来特别美，还有手上和脚上的铃铛叮叮响。”

他说完便从江枫眠怀里爬起来，想要跳给他看，却被江枫眠一把拉回来，落在床中央柔软的锦被中，江枫眠将他压在身下:“心意我领了，但是你无需做这些，”男人温热的手掌抚摸着他的脸，满眼都是宠爱怜惜之色:“每次回来都这般忐忑不安，阿羡，你是我最珍视的宝贝，不是舞娘，不需要曲意逢迎，不需要怕我见异思迁，我永远在这里等你，同样的，你也不要想着飞走。”

男人说到这里，眼神变得晦暗不明，他的手往下，探进那重重纱罗之间，他的小牡丹花果然未着寸缕，被摸到敏感之处，魏婴面色潮红，却没有躲，反而微微张开腿，下一刻一根手指直直的插了进去，魏婴一声呻吟卡在喉间，只溢出一个带着媚意的尾音。

江枫眠盯着他，眼中深沉的情欲未掩藏:“况且你也飞不走。”

蝴蝶在他的指间挣扎，那层层粉纱被搅的一团乱。

魏婴一手捂住双眼，一手抓着江枫眠的手腕，却不是推拒，他的手指轻柔的盖在男人的手腕上，感受男人在他身下的动作，倒正像是栖息在叶片上微扇羽翼的蝶。

江枫眠捉起那只手放在唇边，轻轻吻了吻那修长的指尖:“阿羡，你想要什么，我都会给。”

魏婴的手指停在他的唇边，反复描绘着那令他心安的面孔:“江叔叔，阿羡很想你，我要你，要你吻我，抱我。”

他像是回到了分化前的那个少年，恣意妄为，年少轻狂，想说什么便说，虽然后来天性被压制，但在江枫眠的呵护下，总是还能展现出最初的模样。

江枫眠抽出手指，将身下的人抱入怀中，他低头吻住那娇艳的红唇，剥开那艳丽的纱衣将白皙的肩露出来，他的吻落在柔软的脸颊上，意乱情迷的吸吮柔嫩的肌肤，落在敏感的耳垂上，略作停留就沿着修长的颈向下。

魏婴在他的怀中发出喟叹，双手虚虚的搭在他的肩头，嘴里反复念着他，要更多更多。

江枫眠啃咬着那如玉般的香肩，双手隔着纱衣揉了揉那纤细的腰肢，魏婴顿觉自己被揉软了腰，在江枫眠的身下几乎要化成一摊水，那双手摸到他的身后，那里有襦裙抹胸的扣带，江枫眠伸手一拉，卡在胸前的抹胸就松开了，他正要低头去亲吻那飞扬的蝶骨，却被魏婴抵住了头。

江枫眠看过去，只见怀里的人红着眼瞪着他，一脸的不忿，他还未及问，便听见魏婴道:“江叔叔怎么会脱这件衣服？你……”他未问出口也只能卡在了哪里，你脱过吗？

江枫眠挑眉，见魏婴红着眼道:“我穿的时候都找了好久……”

这真是一个很难的问题，但凡是个天乾，哪有没脱过美娇娘罗衣的，又不是他儿子那个成年便一脚踏进魏婴这个陷阱的嫩青头。

然而他的宝贝吃上陈年旧醋了，真是可爱，江枫眠拉掉掩在魏婴胸前的襦裙，柔声道:“是呢，西域的，江南的，高门贵女的，秦楼楚馆的，我都会脱，阿羡要不要一一找来，试试我有没有说谎？”

魏婴又气又急:“找就找！我就不信你都会脱！”

这个男人阅尽千帆，年轻时在万花丛中也无往不利，而他像一张白纸，若不使尽浑身解数，如何能得他一个眼神？

魏婴念及此又红了眼，江枫眠见了真是无奈又好笑，他吻了吻那湿红的眼角:“阿羡真是可爱，自从见了你，便再没有别人了，作甚么气成这样，我要心疼了。”

魏婴伸出手搂着他的脖子:“我只怕我所求太多，终是竹篮打水。”

他要的是很多，江枫眠，江澄，蓝忘机，他都不肯放手，然终是患得患失，不知所措。

江枫眠的吻落在那柔嫩的胸口:“你可以索求再多一些。”

因为没有人会放手。

魏婴已无暇他顾了，温热的唇触碰着他的胸口，他挺起胸，将那敏感的红樱送进对方口中，粗砺的舌反复拨弄那挺立的红点，带出身下人的阵阵呻吟。

魏婴从不掩饰自己的欲望，他伸出手指，捏住未被照拂的另一边，用力搓揉着，却总是达不到被江枫眠舌尖抚慰的感觉。

唇舌覆盖那挺翘的小荷尖，含住吸吮，引得魏婴越发的情动，在他身下磨蹭，突然腰间一抖，挺立的欲望竟然出精了。

魏婴丝毫不觉羞怯，抬起胸将另一边送到江枫眠口中，双腿大张缠住对方的腰磨蹭:“江叔叔，这边也要。”

江枫眠被他撩的火起，掀起下摆，露出傲人的欲望，一下一下顶在那半张的穴口，那里刚刚被他揉弄一番，已然情动的开了口，却还是含羞带怯的模样，江枫眠试探的拿头部卡进去，却听魏婴一声闷哼，忙退开一些。

然魏婴却将他推起来，看他坐在床中央，便爬到他腿上，双腿大张，一手勾住江枫眠的脖子，将胸口送到他嘴边，一手探到身下，两指并拢插了进去。

因着这动作，他的腰弯成一张弓，江枫眠见他辛苦，从善如流的搂住他，含住刚才未被照拂的乳尖亲吻舔舐，一边握住他颤抖的手，带着他在后穴抽插，汩汩的水声响起，魏婴似是爽极，扬起脖子不断的呻吟:“江叔叔，江叔叔，阿羡喜欢你，好舒服……啊……”

江枫眠在后穴已容纳了两指的情况下，又将自己的手指探了进去，内壁温热的绞紧，两人的手指在里面摩擦，魏婴被这种亲密无间的淫糜感击中了，背脊都一阵阵的发抖，胸口还在男人的口中，他只好哀求道:“不要了，要你，进来……”

江枫眠带着他的手一起退出那湿热的花径，搂住他安抚的吻了吻他的额角:“对不起，是我过分了。”

魏婴打开双腿，搂住他的脖子，缓缓的坐下去，江枫眠扣住他的腰，避免他吞的太快，伤到自己，然而这月下仙子已然堕落成吸人阳气的艳鬼，摆动着腰肢，扬着纤细的颈，嘴里喘息低吟着将那物吞进了身体里。

他把江枫眠推倒在床榻上，骑在他的腰上上下摆动身体，收紧后穴时见江枫眠忍的鼻尖沁汗，露出一个得意的笑容，这个小狐狸，总以为自己把控全局。

江枫眠从不下他面子，任他施为，若是蓝忘机与江澄，怕是当即要教他做人。

男人只是伸手拨弄他腿间的欲望，换得他舒服的咕噜咕噜声，倒真像一只小狐狸。

然他动了十几下就没力气了，每次总是这样，他撒娇般的扑在江枫眠胸前，伸出舌尖舔着那坚硬的前胸，讨好的看着对方。

“累了？”江枫眠摸了摸对方俊美的小脸，“阿羡想怎么样？”

魏婴双颊飞红，轻声道:“想趴着。”

趴着确实姿势淫糜，江枫眠勾起那纤细的腰，魏婴双膝跪在床上，浑圆的莹白翘起。

但趴着总是进入的最深，他的脸侧埋在被褥里，那粗长的物件顶进来，总觉得可以被顶到肚子，他伸出手摸了摸腹部，才发现是自己的错觉。

那根东西一下一下的钉进来，敏感的臀被揉成各种形状，被向中间按压，更紧的裹住那根侵犯他的东西。

江枫眠的手握住他腿间的欲望，从低端的双球揉到顶端的冠头，溢出的前液被均匀的抹在他的欲望上，那只手上下撸动，照顾着每一处敏感。

在前后夹击下，他很快射出来，内腔在反复的刺激下打开，他回头艰难的看江枫眠:“进来，江叔叔，进来。”

江枫眠没有进去内腔成结，只是安抚的亲了亲他的背脊，用力抽插几下，射在了甬道里。

江枫眠退出来，将瘫倒在床上的魏婴抱进怀里，见他满脸的湿痕，便用温热的唇反复亲吻他的脸:“哪里不舒服了吗？”

“你为何不愿？”魏婴问他。

“这已是极限了，再进一步，你会被你心里的边界碾的粉碎。”江枫眠安抚的摸着他的背:“已经可以了，阿羡，我懂的。”

“我愿和你一起走，你带我私奔，我都听到了，你在我睡着时偷偷说的，我愿意，我愿意的。”魏婴窝在他怀里，反复道。

“我知道。阿羡，你是我的小妻子。”江枫眠说。

他理所当然的看到了魏婴一瞬间欣喜的表情，然很快又沉了下来。

他们很快又缠绵在一处，像分开就会干枯死去的蔓藤。

江枫眠许久没有这样称呼魏婴，这会压垮他。

魏婴睡着了，他被折腾的很累，江枫眠在他耳边轻声道:“我带你走，我的小妻子。”

这些话入了魏婴的梦，梦里有烟雨江南，大漠孤烟，塞北飘雪，海纳百川。  
————————————  
End

明天晚上澄哥回来的“紫衣家服夫人play+羡羡各种床上爆粗口”请自行脑补，澄羡、忘羡洞房花烛夜3p请大家自己脑补，好了，我写完了。


End file.
